Riverside Newborn Army
The 'Riverside Newborn Army '''also known as the '''Riverside Coven '''and '''Thantos' Coven '''was a newborn army featured in the fan fiction The Sierra Coven by MathiasTobias. Totaling about 36 newborns, 4 of whom were gifted, the army was created by the Australian vampire Thantos Ramier early in the year 2009 in the city of San Bernardino, California for the purpose of destroying the infrastructure and human population of the area collectively known as the ''Inland Empire. About seven months later, following the departure of a particularly gifted vampire , the majority of the army lost what little self control they had and were destroyed by Thantos save for 4 newborns from the first wave who were older than the rest. However, the remaining members and Thantos himself were destroyed in a brief battle with the Sierra Coven about two years later after Thantos attempted to hunt down and kill those who had escaped it. History Late in the year 2008, a record wave of crime had begun to spread throughout southern California, particularly in the cities of San Bernardino, Riverside and Ontario as an influx of gangs from the Los Angeles Metropolitan area made its way east across the state. During this time, Thantos Ramier, a lone nomadic vampire who was just barely out of his newborn year, came to the cities in the hopes of establishing a coven of his own. However, seeing the chance to hunt and kill humans without raising the suspicions of nearby locals, Thantos instead decided to join in the violence and began creating vampires in an attempt to build up a force that would be able to take part in the fun. The first wave of newborns created included Emery, Rinaldo, Beatrix and Tobias as well as 26 others who were unnamed and had no mention in the fanfic. During the first two months that the army had existed, many of the original newborns ended up killing each other in fights and were replaced in a second wave of turning. For the second wave, Thantos used the nightclub Beatrix had owned as a human in an elaborate trap which proved successful. After the second wave was completed and an additional 10 vampires were turned, the army proceeded to go on a rampage over the next 8 months that resulted in the deaths of over 110 people altogether and the destruction of close to $500 million in property. Notable Members Out of the 36 newborns originally created by Thantos Ramier, only 2 apart from the original 4 whom Thantos spared, escaped it. The first wave of turnings took place within a 7 week period that produced about 20 newborns. The remaining 16 were turned in a second wave that occured after Beatrix used Thantos; The leader of the Riverside Newborn Army gifted with the power of hypnotic attraction. As a human, Thantos was a low ranking sailor with the Royal Australian Navy who was dishonorably discharged for cowardice and was turned into a vampire as punishment by a group of sailors whom he had served with. After the departure of Kashahepset, he was forced to slaughter the majority of the newborn army as he lacked control over them and ultimately spared 4 who were original members. Thantos's life of malice and evil was ended however by Kashahepset and the Sierra Coven after he attempted to hunt down and kill the remaining 2 survivors of the army. Emery Jackson; The first newborn Thantos turned for his army and his second in command, Emory was one of the older vampires physically but was still a powerful and sadistic newborn who took immense pleasure in killing both humans and vampires as well as destroying property. He was one of the original 4 newborns that were spared slaughter by Thantos but he was ultimately killed by Nefertiti in the battle between the Sierra Coven and Thantos's second newborn army. Beatrix Nimitz; One of the four females to be turned for the newborn army and gifted with the supernatural talent of emotional tracking; Beatrix was one of five gifted vampires in the Riverside Newborn Army and was considered to be Thantos's personal favorite due to her submissive yet independent and seductive nature. Unlike many of the other newborns, Beatrix displayed undying loyalty to Thantos without the use of his power and as a result, was considered co-leader of the army alongside him. In her human life, Beatrix was a working middle class woman and the owner of a popular San Bernardino nightclub which was used to turn 16 other vampires in a second wave of turnings, amongst them Kashahepset and Nefertiti. She was one of the 4 spared by Thantos and ultimately met her end in the battle with the Sierra Coven. Rinaldo Torres; One of the few civilized vampires in the army and part of the first wave of newborns, Rinaldo was a quiet and reserved newborn who became friends with several of the other newborns and appeared to have a greater deal of self control than the others. Prior to being turned, Rinaldo was studying to become an opera singer but was kidnapped and turned against his will by Thantos. He was one of the 4 originally spared by Thantos but unfortunately, was killed just before the battle with the Sierra Coven by Emery for having too much self control. Nefertiti Gibbs-Fuentes; The first of the second wave of newborns to be turned and gifted with the power of emotional shielding; Nefertiti was at first, a savage and wild newborn who was constantly fighting and killing the other newborns much like Emery. After gaining some self control, however, she became the leader of a small band of civilized vampires in the army. A remorseless pimp and drug dealer in her human life, Nefertiti was one of the two vampires to escape the army prior to Thantos's killing of the newborns and fled into the Sierra Nevada Mountains. She currently lives a peaceful semi-vegetarian lifestyle with her mate as the leader of a small coven of vampires known collectively as the Sierra Coven. Kashahepset Ghandahar Unaqai; One of the final newborns in the second wave to be turned and gifted with the power to control and manipulate bloodlust and aggression; Kashahepset was an Egyptian born female immigrant to the US and the only daughter of an Egyptian military officer who had been executed for being a traitor to the regime. She was savagely raped and turned into a vampire by Thantos in a night club that he had set up specifically to turn humans and provide a chance for his army to feed. After spending seven months with the army under the control of Thantos's power and as his third in command, Kashahepset eventually broke free from his control and left the army which caused the newborns to go crazy without her own power to control them. She ultimately joined the Sierra Coven and lives peacefully as a semi-vegetarian vampire. Christian Montaigne; The youngest member of the original Riverside Newborn Army, Christian was a 17 year old teenager whom Thantos accidentally turned whilst hunting multiple humans one night. Category:Covens